Sigalit Landau
Sigalit Landau (סיגלית לנדאו) plasticienne contemporaine israélienne, née en 1969 à Jérusalem, qui vit et travaille à Tel Aviv. Biographie Aînée d’une famille de trois enfants, fille d’une mère Anglaise et d’un père Roumain, Sigalit Landau a passé sa jeunesse entre Israël, l’Angleterre et les États-Unis, élevée dans le bilinguisme et le multiculturalisme. Durant ses études au Rubin Academy High School, Sigalit Landau se spécialise en danse. De 1990 à 1995, Sigalit Landau suit les cours l’académie des beaux-arts et du design Bezalel, à Jérusalem, où elle devient Bachelor of Fine Arts, puis Post graduate extended student ; durant cette période, en 1993, elle participe à un échange d’étudiants avec l’école des beaux-arts et du design Cooper Union, à New York. La démarche, poétique et engagée de Sigalit Landau rend universelles des questions individuelles, philosophiques ou politiques. Pour y parvenir elle associe souvent installation, sculpture et objets, films et performances. Ses œuvres ont la faculté de cristalliser en une image, un objet, des enjeux collectifs dont ses réalisations deviennent le symbole comme en témoigne par exemple l’immense notoriété de sa vidéo «Barbed Hula» ou elle apparaît, nue, sur une plage d’Israël faisant du hula hoop avec un cerceau en fil de fer barbelé. Depuis plusieurs années elle s’est engagée dans une relation approfondie avec l’endroit le plus bas du monde, la Mer Morte (-456 m.). Elle réagit, en artiste, aux particularités de ce site qui, théâtre même d’une catastrophe écologique en cours, est un lieu blessé par l’histoire comme par l’actualité du Moyen-Orient. C’est l’endroit qu’elle a choisie pour développer une œuvre singulière, nourrie par son attirance continue pour le rituel, le corps mais aussi la mémoire qu’elle met en scène en concevant une sorte d’archéologie du présent. Sigalit Landau est célèbre pour ses installations complexes et spécifiques aux lieux qu’elle investie, comme celles présentées au Musée de Tel-Aviv ou encore au Kunst-Werke Institute for Contemporary Art à Berlin. Sigalit Landau a été choisie comme artiste pour le Pavillon israélien de la Biennale de Venise 2011: Les principaux thèmes de l’exposition de Sigalit Landau au Pavillon israélien sont l'eau, le sol, et le sel. A travers ces éléments primaires, l'artiste explore les questions de l'existence et de la survie: l'interdépendance des peuples et des cultures dans sa région natale, ainsi que leurs avenirs extrêmement liés. Son installation poétique se situe sur plusieurs niveaux. Il s’agit d’une étape successive dans son exploration des tensions entre espaces et intérêts publics et privés. Le titre donné par l’artiste à son pavillon: «One man’s floor is another man’s feelings» est une variation sur un dicton bien connu: «One man’s floor is another man’s ceiling» qui devient ici feelings. On devine par cet intitulé que l’installation évoque l’interdépendance entre les humains et le partage des richesses. L’eau qui parcourt le pavillon, est aussi la métaphore de la connaissance, du partage et des sentiments qui nous lient les uns aux autres et organisent la communauté de nos destins. Comme du sel qui se déposerait sur un objet ou sur une blessure, le parcours que Sigalit Landau conçoit pour la Biennale cristallise les craintes et les espoirs de ces temps incertains. En entrant dans l'exposition, le visiteur se trouve dans un espace ressemblant à une salle de machines. À une extrémité, entre les cages d’escaliers, une vidéo est projetée sur le sol. Il s’agit d’un groupe d'hommes qui jouent au «Jeu des Pays»: ils tracent un rectangle imaginaire dans le sable, lancent des couteaux à l’intérieur et se partagent le territoire. Leurs acclamations percent l’air et se dispersent dans l’espace où se croise le vaste système des compteurs d’eau et des tuyaux sortant les uns des autres, montant et descendant, pour se retrouver à l'autre bout de l’espace; là ils passent des frontières, disparaissent dans l'ouverture béante faite dans le mur, traversent sur leur chemin un autre espace coincé entre les niveaux du pavillon, et terminent - ou commencent - leur voyage dans le grand canal d’eau à proximité du pavillon. Enfouie dans l'espace coincé se trouve une pompe, le cœur battant de tout le système, faisant couler l’eau dans les tuyaux comme le sang irrigue les artères du corps. L’eau se déplace en circuit fermé, venant du canal et retournant sans arrêt à celui-ci, laissant entendre un léger bruit dans l’espace, unique témoin de son mouvement secret. La salle des machines est généralement un lieu dissimulé dans le bâtiment, responsable du fonctionnement de tout le système, mais dont on ne prend pas conscience et qui n'est pas révélée tant qu'elle fonctionne normalement. L'attention se tourne vers elle en cas de panne ou d’arrêt, tout comme nous ne devenons conscients de notre corps et de ses organes internes, uniquement quand celui-ci souffre ou ne fonctionne plus. Par conséquent, en révélant la salle des machines, il est fait allusion à la nécessité d'un pontage, sinon d'une opération à cœur ouvert, afin d'amener la guérison et de trouver des solutions aux problèmes traités dans l'exposition, dont celui du manque d'égalité entre les êtres humains, de la violation de l'équilibre écologique, et de la distribution des ressources et des richesses entre les peuples. L’escalier en colimaçon mène le visiteur directement à l'étage supérieur. À la différence de l'étage inférieur, cet étage est presque vide. Le vaste espace a été entièrement dédié à un film vidéo présenté sur un mur en biais. Dans la présentation cinématographique tant par ses dimensions que par sa qualité, une paire de chaussures en gros plan, recouverte de cristaux de sel, est placée sur une couche de glace. Les chaussures, que Sigalit Landau a auparavant immergées dans la mer Morte, sont passées par un processus de cristallisation naturelle jusqu'à être recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de sel. Ensuite, elles ont été transportées sur un lac gelé à Gdansk (Dantzig) en Pologne et déposées sur la glace qui a fondu avant qu’elles ne tombent dans le trou ainsi formé. L'étage intermédiaire a été choisi pour recevoir l'œuvre centrale de l'exposition. C'est également l'étage qui relie les deux autres étages en une seule unité qui reçoit ici toute sa signification. À cet étage, est montée une installation composée d'une table de débats ronde, ouverte en son centre, et autour de laquelle des chaises sont disposées. Sur la table, se trouvent des ordinateurs portables sur lesquels on peut voir une fillette sous cette même table, attachant les uns aux autres, les lacets de chaussures des personnes en train de discuter; un acte d'espièglerie ou un acte innocent qui a pour objectif de forcer les 5 interlocuteurs à rester assis jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution au sujet débattu. Mais il s'avère que les interlocuteurs ont quitté la table des débats et se sont enfuis en laissant leurs chaussures derrière eux. Les voix des interlocuteurs absents proviennent de haut-parleurs cachés dans les murs. Ils parlent en arabe et en hébreu, ou en anglais. Le sujet du débat est la création d'un pont en sel qui reliera la rive israélienne et la rive jordanienne de la mer Morte. Le débat traite des aspects pratiques et techniques de la conception du pont. Sur l'un des murs, se trouvent quelques drapeaux blancs, des objets que Sigalit Landau a immergés dans la mer Morte jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient recouverts de cristaux de sel. Un écho du cercle de chaussures liées les unes aux autres se trouve également dans la cour, où l’on découvre une œuvre circulaire composée de paires de chaussures en bronze, liées entre elles. L'exposition traite, entre autres, de politique, dans la vie et dans l'art. On y trouve une critique du nationalisme et de l'ego national, qui ont toujours pour objectif de contrer le rationalisme et le potentiel positif résidant dans la coopération et dans la juste division des ressources et des richesses. Le regard que porte Sigalit Landau est dialectique, venant d'en bas, par les yeux de la fillette qui se cache sous la table, et également d'en haut, au-dessus des têtes de ceux qui jouent au «Jeu des pays». L'exposition constitue une tentative de créer un pont entre l'attitude enfantine, naïve et idéale, et l'univers des adultes, le monde aliéné et calculateur de ceux qui prennent des décisions (politiques, sociales et économiques) pour parvenir à la synthèse et l'unification des contrastes Expositions personnelles *2012 Goodman Gallery, Johannesburg * 2011 Barbed Salt Lamps, Nuit Blanche 2011, Paris ** One man’s floor is another man’s feelings, pavillon Israélien, 54ème Biennale internationale d’art contemporain de Venise. commissaires : Jean de Loisy, Ilan Wizgan ** Fishing net, Collège des bernardins, Paris * 2010 Working Title WM I+II, Galerie Kamel Mennour, Paris ** The Cultural Centre of Belgrade * 2008 Salt Sails + Sugar Knots, Galerie Kamel Mennour, Paris **Projects 87, Museum of Modern Art, New York. commissaire : Klaus Biesenbach * 2007 The Dining Hall, Kunst-Werke Institute for Contemporary Art, Berlin. commissaire : Gabriele Horn * 2006 Sherman Galleries, Sidney * 2005 Cárcel de Amor, Relatos culturales sobre la violencia de género, Museo Nacional Centro de Arte Reina Sofía, Madrid ** Treading Water, Ballroom Marfa, Marfa. commissaire : Fairfax Dorn * 2004 The Endless Solution, Tel Aviv Museum of Art, Helena Rubinstein Pavilion for Contemporary Art, Tel Aviv. commissaire : Mordechai Omer ** Bauchaus 04, performance, The Armory Show, New York *2002 The Country, Alon Segev Gallery, Tel Aviv ** Installation (vidéo et zootrope), Ikon Gallery, Birmingham. commissaire : Jonathan Watkins * 2001 Installation, Thread Waxing Space, New York. commissaire : Lia Gangitano * 2000 Somnambulin-Station 1, performance sonique, Spacex Gallery, Exeter. commissaires : Zoë Sherman, Tom Trevor *1999 New Work UK, The Natives are Restless, Chisenhale Gallery, Londres * 1997 Resident Alien I, Documenta X, Kassel. commissaire : Catherine David ** Resident Alien II, Pavillon Israélien, 47ème Biennale internationale d’art contemporain de Venise avec Yossi Breger et Miriam Cabessa. commissaire : Sarah Breitberg-Semel * 1996 Voorwerk 5, Witte de With Center for Contemporary Art, Rotterdam. commissaire : Bartomeu Mari *1995 Temple Mount, Israel Museum, Jérusalem. commissaires : Yigal Zalmona, Sarit Shapira Expositions collectives (sélection) *2013 : Biennale de Melle 2013 * 2011 ** Maria Maria 1511/2011, Felix-Nussbaum-Haus, Museum of Cultural History, Osnabrück ** Eroi, Heroes, GAM, Civic Gallery of Modern and Contemporary Art, Turin. Curateur : Danilo Eccher ** Our Magic Hour, How Much of the World Can We Know?, Triennale de Yokohama 2011, Yokohama Museum of Art & NYK Waterfront Warehouse, BankART Studio NYK, Yokohama * 2010 ** The Nameless Hour: Places of Reverie, Paths of Reflection], The Anderson Gallery, Richmond ** Neo Barbarism, Rothschild 69 ,Tel Aviv ** elles@centrepompidou, Centre Pompidou, Paris ** Signs of life, Museum of Art Lucern, Lucerne ** Thrice upon a time, Magasin 3 Stockholm Konsthall, Stockholm. Curateurs : Richard Julin, Tessa Praun, Elisabeth Millqvist * 2009 ** 10 printemps en automne, Galerie Kamel Mennour, Paris ** 2009 League, Amiad Center, Jaffa. Curateur : Galia Yahav ** Redemption from the gutters, W.W.T.P, Israël. Curateur : Galia Yahav ** Art TLV, Nehoshtan, Tel Aviv ** The Body In Women’s Art Now: Part 1 – Embodied, Rollo contemporary art, Londres. Curateur : Phillippa Founded ** Reinventing Ritual, Contemporary Art and Design for Jewish Life, The Jewish Museum of New York ** Indomitable Women, Centro de Cultura Contemporanea de Barcelona. Curateur : Macu Morán. Assistant curateur : Francesca Tusa * 2008 ** Real Time: Art in Israel 1998–2008, The Israeli Museum, Jérusalem. Curateurs : Amitai Mendelsohn, Efrat Natan ** The white sport – myth's of race, Minshar for art Galley. Curateurs : Hana Froind–Shartok, Avi Pitshon ** Eventually We'll Die - Young Israeli Art during the 90's, Herzliya Museum of Contemporary Art. Curateur : Doron Rabina ** Territorial Bodies, Museum Beelden aan Zee, Haag. Curateur : Ronit Eden ** 49th October Salon, Belgrade, Artist Citizen. Curateur : Bojana Pejic * 2007 ** Global Feminisms, Brooklyn Museum, New York ** The 1st Herzliya Biennial of Contemporary Art: The Rear, Herzliya Museum of Contemporary Art, Herzliya. Herzliya Curateur : Joshua Simon ** Into me/Out of me, Kunst-Werke Institute for Contemporay Art, Berlin. Curateur : Klaus Biesenbach ** Memorials to Identity ; New Media from the Rubell Family Collection, Miami], Haifa Museum, Haifa. Curateur : Tammy Katz Freiman * 2006 ** The Raft of Medusa, The National Museum Warsaw and Krakow. Curateurs : Naomi Aviv, Pawel Sosnowski ** Israel - Art and Life 1906-2006, Palazzo Reale, Milan, Italy. Curateur : Amnon Barzel ** Inside-Out, Contemporary Artists from Israel, Museum Marco, Spain. Curateur : Octavio Zaya ** Designing Truth, Wilhelm-Lehmbruck Museum, Duisburg. Curateur : Sabina Maria Schmidt ** Walking & Falling, Magasin 3 Stockholm Konsthall, Stockholm. Curateurs : Elizabeth Millqvist, Tessa Praun * 2005 ** After, Petach Tikva Museum of Art, Petach Tikva. Curateur : Hadas Maor ** Leap of Faith, Nikosia. Curateurs : Katerina Gregos, Erden Kosova ** L'Actualité Requalifiée, Saint-Sébastien. Curateur : Aline Pujo ** Wonder Women, FRAC Lorraine, Institut pour l'art contemporain, France. Curateur : Hélèna Gouinine ** Dreaming Art / Dreaming Reality, Nathan Gottesdiener Israeli Art Award: The First Decade, Tel Aviv Museum of Art. Curateur : Ellen Ginton ** Die Neuen Hebräer. 100 Jahre Kunst in Israel, Martin-Gropius-Bau, Berlin. Curateur : Doreet LeVitte-Harten, Ygal Zalmona ** Affirmative Action, Tel Aviv Museum of Art, Tel Aviv. Curateur : Ellen Ginton Collections publiques * The Israel Museum, Jérusalem * Kunstmuseum Kloster Unser Lieben Frauen, Magdeburg * Centre Pompidou, Paris * Tel Aviv Museum of Art, Tel Aviv * The Jewish Museum, New York * Brooklyn Museum, New York * Magasin 3 Stockholm Konsthall, Stockholm * Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Castilla y León, MUSAC, Espagne * Museos, archivos y bibliotecas, Madrid * Museum of Modern Art, New York Galeries * Site officiel de Sigalit Landau * Sigalit Landau représentée en France par la galerie Kamel Mennour Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain israélien Catégorie:Naissance en 1969